Mi Mejor Regalo
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Darien no cree en la magia, ni en el poder de las estrellas fugaces, aun siendo joven su vida es fria y triste, pero se llevara un sorpresa cuando una estrella le cumpla su deseo ¿o sera el destino?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento, la historia es mía pero eso es lo de menos…**

* * *

><p>-un año más – ese es el pensamiento con el que me despierto esta mañana, me pongo de pie y me estiro – un año más de vida – suspiro – y un año más sin mis padres – eso me da tristeza, el despertado comienza a sonar, sonrío con amargura, siempre le gano al despertador, quizá el hecho de crecer tan rápido me ha obligado a ser como soy – pero así estoy bien… - me digo a mi mismo, alejo esos pensamientos que todos los años tengo – la vida es así, sin sorpresas, sin emociones, pero hay que vivirla, así que… – me decido a iniciar como todos los días, con mi rutina, me estiro de nuevo mientras camino al espejo de cuerpo entero y me miro, mi cabellera de un negro intenso, como el ala de un cuervo, mis ojos azules como el zafiro, mi cuerpo esbelto pero tonificado, sonrió de lado – soy todo un galán – ciertamente tengo suerte con las chicas aunque todas resultan tontas o aburridas, de que tengo mi pegue, lo tengo<p>

Y mi teoría es confirmada mientras una vez en la calle estoy corriendo y las chicas me siguen con la mirada, unas con disimulo otras más descaradas pero todas iguales, mientras corro no puede evitar recordar la conversación que tuve anoche con mi amigo Andrew, se podría decir que mi único amigo sincero, porque él me conoce más que nadie, porque quizá sea el único recuerdo que tengo de una vida pasada, llena de dicha y bendiciones

_-vamos Darien, tienes que pedir un deseo antes de que la estrella desaparezca – me rogaba mientras señalaba a la estrella fugaz que atravesaba el cielo nocturno_

_-yo no creo en eso de los deseos – le dije con desagrado – esas cosas son para la gente cursi, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer_

_-gracias por lo que me toca amigo – se hizo el ofendido_

_-vamos hermano sabes a lo que me refiero, yo no creo en esas cosas_

_-bueno hazlo como un favor a mí – rogaba con apuro – anda, solo por mí ¿sí? – hizo el puchero más horrible que haya visto_

_-bien – dije con resignación – pero no vuelvas a poner esa cara – bromee_

_-de acuerdo – prometió y ambos sonreímos_

_-bien deseo… - me interrumpió_

_-no lo digas en voz alta, o no se cumplirá – lo que hago por mi amigo_

_-"deseo… deseo" – chispas no se me ocurre nada– "deseo conocer a un ángel, que me ame, y que entre sus brazos me sienta seguro y protegido y con quien pueda ser feliz hasta el final de mis días" listo hermano, deseo pedido_

_-bien, ahora a esperar_

_-¿esperar? ¿Cuánto? – me burle – un siglo_

_-o vamos mañana es tu cumpleaños, quizá sea un buen regalo si se cumple tu deseo – estaba entusiasmado_

_-aja, si claro – dije con sarcasmo_

Pobre Andrew lo quiero, es como mi hermano, pero somos tan diferentes, él es alegre, sociable, extrovertido, yo por el contrario soy serio y me gusta estar aislado, mientras el coquetea a diestra y siniestra yo soy más bien tranquilo, aunque eso no les impide a las mujeres ponerse en mi camino, y bueno, uno tiene necesidades, pero nada más, Andy es romántico, y cree en el amor, yo no

Después de regresar a casa a bañarme y arreglarme me dirijo al Crown, el restaurante y centro de videojuegos que administra mi amigo, desde hace años me hizo prometer que para este día si no aceptaba sus regalos que le diera el gusto de ir a comer con él, esta es la primera vez que voy, después de que me he pasado los últimos tres años en una escuela en el extranjero, de algún modo me hace sentir contento, y digo, no soy una maquina sin sentimientos, pero pocas cosas en la vida me hacen sonreír, o reír

-…mi mama me va a matar… - decía una chica fuera del Crown, no supe que más había dicho pero se oía angustiada, la mire bien, era alta, y delgada con uniforme de secundaria, no estaba fea, pero era rubia y de seguro era tonta como todas las rubias que he conocido, y más con ese peinado tan peculiar, parecen dos albóndigas en su cabeza, eso sí me hace sonreír, - … ni modo, que se lo lleve el viento – antes de entrar siento un golpe en la cabeza provocado por una bola de papel que aterrizo en mis manos, seguro fue esa niña tonta, desdoblo el papel

-debes tener más cuidado cabeza de chorlito – le dije mientras leía la hoja y me giraba para verla

-lo siento – se inclinó avergonzada, o al menos eso parecía, en realidad no tenía mal cuerpo para ser una chiquilla pero aun no le veía la cara

-30 puntos – me burle, era un examen de matemáticas, bastante vergonzoso diría yo – deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito

-oye – me respondió levantando la cara, me quede sin aliento – no es de tu incumbencia – era muy hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón era de una tez tan blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos, eran como dos piscinas iluminadas por el sol de la mañana de un azul brillante y claro, su pequeña nariz, era perfecta, y su boca, creo que jamás había visto unos labios tan tentadores y a la vez tan angelicales… ¿angelicales? La mire bien, además de un rostro perfecto su cabello era de un dorado como el oro más puro – eres un grosero – me dijo arrancándome el examen de las manos su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer, pero al ver su cara se notaba la inocencia de la niñez, Dios, ella es… es… ella es un ángel, y uno muy hermoso, suspire

-¿Darien? – Escuche la voz de mi hermano - ¿Qué pasa? – lo mire, y él me miro y luego a la chica y luego otra vez a mí - ¿Qué le haces a Serena? – me pregunto mitad divertido y mitad preocupado

-¿Serena? – el nombre de un ángel, pero no, eso no es posible, ella no es más que un niña, bella pero una niña

-ese es mi nombre – dijo la rubia que por cierto estaba furiosa

-jajaja – no pude evitar reír Andy me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y ella me miró como si quisiera matarme – ella debería llamarse cabeza de chorlito, jajaja - sé que no debí decirlo, pero es que no puedo creer que es un ángel, de seguro es un broma de Andrew, pero… como iba a saber mi deseo, además, se ve tan bella enojada

-Andrew – dijo ella a punto de explotar - ¿conoces a este arrogante?

-jeje – mi hermano se puso a sonreír coqueto, y eso no me agrado – si Serena, Darien es como mi hermano – se le acerca y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, y siento una punzada en el estómago que no tiene nada que ver con hambre

-te compadezco Andy – le dedico una sonrisa tierna y dulce, y volví a quedarme sin aire, era una sonrisa tan cálida y hermosa y a mí me miro con desdén

-porque mejor no entramos – sugirió mi amigo

-¿Qué no deberías estar en clase cabeza de chorlito? – la pique

-en primera no es de tu incumbencia – me respondió molesta – y en segunda no tengo porque hablar con un arrogante y mal educado como tú

-bien yo solo decía – levante las manos en señal de rendición – cabeza de chorlito – susurre y creo que me escucho porque me miro feo

-¿ya te dieron tus calificaciones Sere? – pregunto mi hermano para aligerar el ambiente, mientras no sentábamos en la barra

-ni me lo recuerdes Andy – se derrumbó escondiendo su cara en sus brazos sobre la barra y sollozo

-¿tan mal?

-aja- seguía sollozando

-de seguro es porque no estudias – le dije, quería seguirla molestando, que me mirara, que me gritara, creo que enloquecí

-Darien déjala – me regaño mi hermano y ella se enderezo para mirarme con mucha rabia – porque no mejor te traigo tu comida cumpleañero

-¿es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto ella con cierta burla en su rostro

-aja

-¿y porque no estás con tu familia? – Me tensé y fruncí el ceño – vaya, creo que no te gusta que hablen de ella – insistió – de seguro que no te quisieron, ahhh, ya se, el día que naciste te regalaron o se olvidaron de ti – Andrew dejo caer un vaso

-Serena no… - dijo con angustia

-hay Andrew no lo defiendas, solo tú quieres estar con él por compasión – bien, debo decir que me lo merezco por haberla molestado, pero en verdad que me dolieron sus palabras

-Serena no… - repitió Andrew compungido

-déjalo Andy – me levanté – sabes, mejor dejemos esto para otro día – salí del local con la cabeza baja recordar a mis padres fue duro, si, moleste a esa niña pero sentí un hueco en el estómago por lo que dijo, camine a donde voy todos los años el día de mi cumpleaños… al cementerio, a la tumba de mis padres, como siempre les compro rosas rojas y las deposito en sus tumbas, tenía tres años de no venir, y siento con más fuerza el dolor que me causo perderlos, si, crecí, madure, pero no sé porque hoy más que nunca siento su ausencia, me encuentro hincado frente a ellos, y no puedo evitar llorar, no sé si he estado unos minutos u horas aquí, pero no me quiero ni levantar, hubiera preferido morir con ellos

-¿Darien? – escucho una melodiosa voz, llamándome con temor, levanto mi rostro y veo un ángel, se ve tan bella con los reflejos del sol en su cabello

-vienes a llevarme con ellos – pregunto en un susurro pero no sé si me escucho, de nuevo me giro hacia las lapidas

-no… vengo a – titubeo – vengo a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije – me toca el hombro con su mano, siento una corriente agradable que me recorre el cuerpo

-me lo merecía – le dije para quitarle importancia

-pero no debí decir esas cosas tan horribles

-no te preocupes, de verdad – que más podía decirle me levanté y ambos nos sentamos en una banquita cercana - ¿Cómo diste conmigo? – pregunte extrañado

-Andrew me dijo que habías perdido a tus padres, que estabas solo y casi lo obligue a decirme donde encontrarte – su cara denotaba angustia - ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunto tímidamente, me quede callado un momento – si no quieres decirme no hay problema, no debí ser tan metiche… - en verdad no le había contado a nadie sobre esto, salvo Andy nadie sabía nada al respecto, pero ella me daba confianza

-fue el día que cumplí 6 años, ese día mis papas me llevaron a la feria que esta fuera de la ciudad, pasamos un día increíble, me divertí mucho – sonreí con nostalgia, y ella también sonrió – cuando veníamos de regreso un camión de carga nos golpeó por detrás, no sé bien porque, ni como paso – suspire con tristeza – fue tan rápido, un momento íbamos riendo y bromeando y al otro nos salimos del camino y caímos a un barranco, ellos murieron al instante y yo quede en coma por varios días – solloce – si yo no hubiera insistido en ir – me recrimine como todos los años – si no nos hubiera entretenido en la feria…. Yo debí morir con ellos, en lugar de ellos … yo – ya no pude hablar, mis lágrimas me ahogaban, de pronto sentí que algo cálido me envolvía, mire que Serena estaba de pie frente a mí y me estaba abrazando, me sentí tan bien, tan feliz, tan completo que por un momento me olvide donde estaba y me deje llevar por la calidez de su abrazo, llore, como no había llorado en años, deje que las lágrimas limpiaran todo el sufrimiento que sentía, porque de algún modo al estar en brazos de ella sentía que mi alma necesitaba paz, y que solo en sus brazos la encontraría, estuve así un rato, y conforme las lágrimas remitían ella me acariciaba el cabello y me tarareaba una canción como a un niño pequeño, cuando me calme fui consciente de que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y mi cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su cuello

-¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto sin soltarme

-sí, gracias – yo me resistía a soltarla

-porque no vamos a comer a la plaza – me propuso - ¿quieres? – levante mi rosto, me estaba sonriendo, no hay duda que es un ángel, con su mano limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas, con tanta ternura, que me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez

-vamos – me levante y caminamos, no sin antes lanzar un beso a las tumbas de mis padres, caminamos uno junto al otro, sin tocarnos pero podía sentir su calor, su esencia, olía a rosas, y a fresas…

-¿Cuántos años cumples? – me pregunto mientras devoraba la hamburguesa que se pidió

-20 – respondí sin darle importancia – y tú ¿Cuantos tienes? – yo hacia los honores con la mía, que sabía muy bien

-16 – dijo con pena – voy en tercero de secundaria – comento al ver que miraba su uniforme – y el próximo semestre entrare a la preparatoria ¿tú que estudias?

-acabo de entrar a la facultad de medicina

-debes ser listo – me elogio

-supongo, es que me resulta fácil aprender cosas, no necesito estudiar mucho

-qué envidia – dijo con un suspiro

-si necesitas ayuda solo dime, cabeza de chorlito – la moleste y ella me miro feo – solo bromeaba, pero en serio cuenta conmigo – le ofrecí, quería estar más tiempo con ella, conocerla

-lo pensare - y así pasamos la tarde, conversando de cosas simples, de ella, de mí, todo parecía un sueño, y esperaba no despertar, ella era tan tierna, tan dulce, sincera y con un hermoso corazón… entrada la noche caminamos por la plaza hasta llegar al área de música, se escuchaba la música de un equipo de sonido, empezó una canción que me pareció adecuada

Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<p>

-baila conmigo - le susurre al oído y la sentí temblar, después me sonrió y dejo que la abrazara, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, se sentía pequeña y frágil, pero tan cálida

I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

De pronto me olvide de todo, de que estábamos en la plaza, de que era mi cumpleaños, incluso de mis padres, solo sentía a ese ángel entre mis brazos, como si todo fuera a estar bien, como si encontrara mi hogar, como si estuviera completo con ella a mi lado

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<p>

Me siento tan vivo y tan feliz, no quiero que esto termine, quiero que ella se quede conmigo, a mi lado, junto a mí, la estrecho más fuerte, y ella suspira, yo inhalo su aroma, me siento tan posesivo, la quiero para mí, solo para mí.

So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>And the storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lie  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<p>

No puedo evitar recordar el deseo que pedí anoche _"deseo conocer a un ángel, que me ame, y que entre sus brazos me sienta seguro y protegido y con quien pueda ser feliz hasta el final de mis días" _ahora en estos momentos deseo que se cumpla totalmente, porque no quiero estar sin ella

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<p>

-fue hermoso – dijo ella al terminar la canción, pero yo no dejo de abrazarla, nos quedamos mirando, y ella se ruboriza – ojala hubiera podido regalarte algo lindo

-tu – digo sin pensar

-¿Cómo? – no entiende

-tú eres mi mejor regalo – le acaricio la mejilla y ella suspira de nuevo, lentamente acerco mi rostro al suyo, ya no puedo aguantar más, y lentamente poso mis labios sobre los suyos, fue un beso tan tierno, y ella aunque con timidez me responde, me siento tan feliz – nunca me dejes Serena – susurro en su oído y ella busca mis labios para besarme de nuevo… quizá después de todo el deseo que me obligo Andy a pedir valió la pena…

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES**

-un año más – ese es el pensamiento con el que me despierto esta mañana – un año más de vida – suspiro – y un año más con ella – sonrío mientras miro a la mujer que duerme a mi lado, su rubio cabello como el oro más puro esta esparcido por la almohada ella me tiene abrazada de manera posesiva, se ve tan bella, como el ángel que siempre ha sido, desde hace diez años ella ha estado conmigo, primero nos hicimos amigos, luego novios, hoy hace cinco años somos esposos y hace tres somos padres, ella ha llenado mi vida de luz, de alegría, de pasión, de amor, y la amo tanto, que hasta duele, somos humanos, y a veces discutimos, o no congeniamos en ideas, pero todos y cada uno de esos momentos valen la pena, porque sé que nuestro amor es más grande que todo, y que junto a ella y mi pequeña Rini no necesito nada más

-feliz cumpleaños amor – me dice aun con los ojos cerrados, y abrazándome más – de nuevo – me miro con esa mirada picara que tiene, porque es un ángel muy pícaro, es tan apasionada que todo el cielo cuando estoy con ella

-feliz aniversario amor – estreché más el abrazo – tus papas fueron muy amables al cuidar a la niña este fin de semana

-sabes que te adoran – comento sonriendo – te tengo un regalo – me dijo al tiempo que se levantaba como rayo y salía gloriosamente desnuda a la sala, mientras ella regresaba yo me senté en la cama, recargado en la cabecera, cuando volvió llevaba una pequeña caja algo pequeña envuelta en papel de color azul y un moño blanco – feliz cumpleaños amor

-después del regalo que me diste anoche – le dije mientras la sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí con una mano, y con la otra tomaba el regalo

-ese era tu regalo de aniversario - bromeo toda ruborizada – este regalo – señalo la caja – es de cumpleaños, ábrelo – me apremio, abrí el regalo sin que ella se alejara de mí, se veía emocionada, cuando abrí la caja me quedé mudo por un momento, dentro había un par de zapatitos de bebe, de esas pequeñas botitas para recién nacidos, y había un sobre, tomé el sobre y lo abrí, había una hoja, la empecé a leer pero mi shock fue cuando leí POSITIVO

-Serena – le pregunte con la voz estrangulada – estas… tu… yo…. Vamos – ella solo asintió

-tengo ocho semanas – me explico con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad, como las que empecé a derramar en este momento

-amor – la abrace de la cintura y la bese apasionadamente – me haces tan feliz – no podía dejar de besarla

-qué bueno que te gusto mi regalo – dijo sonriendo y secando mis lagrimas

-amor – la mire a los ojos, esas piscinas tan bellas – tu eres mi mejor regalo, no solo de cumpleaños, sino de todos los días, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y te amo mucho – repetía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba mientras le hacía el amor con toda la devoción que siento por ella, porque ella es el ángel que siempre soñé, y que alguna vez desee…

* * *

><p><strong>Este pequeño one, es para festejar el cumpleaños del hombre que tooodas amamos pero que solo una tiene, y que envidiamos, pero a la vez queremos tanto, la canción es "Angel de Sarah McLachlan", sé que está un poco melancólico el tema, pero, qué puedo decir, así salió, desde el fondo de mi alma<strong>

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto**

**Las quiero**

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
